Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is an automatic identification method and technology, which relies on storing and remotely retrieving data by using devices called RFID tags or transponders. An RFID tag is a small object that can be attached to or incorporated into a product, animal, or person. RFID tags contain circuits and antennas to receive and respond to radio-frequency queries from an RFID transceiver.
A minimal RFID system usually consists of at least a tag and a tag reader. The purpose of the RFID system is to transmit data to and from a mobile device, called a tag, which is read by an RFID reader and processed according to the needs of a particular application. The data transmitted by the tag may provide identification, location, or other information.
In a typical RFID system, individual objects are equipped with a small, inexpensive tag. The tag contains a transponder with a onboard memory that contains some sort of information used to satisfy the requirements of the system. Often this information is a unique identification code. The tag can also perform cryptographic functions to prevent the tag's security from being compromised. The RFID reader (or interrogator), emits a signal activating the RFID tag so it can read and write data to it. When an RFID tag passes through a read zone, the tag detects the reader's activation signal and exchanges data with the reader. The reader then decodes the data encoded in the tag's integrated circuit and the data is processed appropriately. There are various standards governing the specific operation of a given RFID system, usually covering the system's operating frequency, power transfer mechanism, command structure, cryptographic capability, and other details.
RFID tags can either be passive, semi-passive (also known as semi-active), or active.
Passive RFID tags have no internal power supply. The minute electrical current induced in the antenna by the incoming radio frequency signal provides just enough power for the CMOS integrated circuit (IC) in the tag to power up and transmit a response. Most passive tags signal by backscattering the carrier signal from the reader. This means that the antenna has to be designed to both collect power from the incoming signal and also to transmit the outbound backscatter signal. The response of a passive RFID tag is not always just an ID number; the tag chip can contain nonvolatile EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) or other memory for storing data. Passive tags have practical read distances ranging from about 2 mm (ISO 14443 standard) up to a few meters (EPC and ISO 18000-6 standards) depending on the chosen radio frequency and antenna design/size.
Semi-passive RFID tags are very similar to passive tags except for the addition of a small battery. This battery allows the tag IC to be constantly powered, which removes the need for the antenna to be designed to collect power from the incoming signal. Antennas can therefore be optimized for the backscattering signal.
Unlike passive and semi-passive RFID tags, active RFID tags (also known as beacons) have their own internal power source which is used to power any ICs and generate the outgoing signal. They are often called beacons because they broadcast their own signal instead of modulating the reader's signal in response.
A controversial use of RFID technology includes inserting RFID tags in passports to facilitate the retrieval of passport information by border officials. An RFID tag embedded in a passport can contain personal and confidential information including name, photo, passport number and date of birth.
Without proper security measures, information contained in RFID tags of passports can be surreptitiously read from substantial distances. Additionally, the ability to automatically identify the nationality of a given passport could lead to the development of bombs or terrorist devices that can authoritatively target a given country's citizens.
Consequently, there have been many public debates on the security issues of RFID passports. Thus, there is a need for a security device to implement in new and existing passports as well as a method for installing such a device.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.